


He's Not Him

by Sin_Cindy10



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, dimileth - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Memories, One Shot, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Cindy10/pseuds/Sin_Cindy10
Summary: Byleth reminisces
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 9





	He's Not Him

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic in a while sorry that I'm rusty!

Laying in bed, Byleth stared at the ceiling. She wasn’t used to her students being so quiet around her. She looked outside and saw that it was still dark. In her room was a simple desk with her sword laying on top with a candle slowly burning out. The moonlight illuminated the room as Byleth turned to her side to face the window laying back down. Closing her eyes she heard masculine grunts from outside. Squinting, she could barely make out who it was but saw golden hair shining in the light. 

“Dima,” she whispered to herself.

Why on earth would he be training so late? She studied him closer and saw that his moves seemed desperate. Dimitri was not the man she once knew. The cheerful and sweet personality has been replaced with someone more serious and cold. Nonetheless Byleth knew deep within that she loved him. Oh how she wished that Sothis could still speak with her, telling her what to do. 

She closes her eyes once again and remembers the monastery five years ago. Sylvain and his flirting, Claude and his jokes, her Dima greeting her brightly. Tears welled up as she thinks of happier times. She remembers having tea with her beloved as it was just yesterday. He always smiled at her and secretly she enjoyed the attention. He became flustered easily and was kindest person she has met. She recalls to the time where he offered to teach orphaned children how to fight. Oh, what has happened to that sweet Dimitri? How much pain has he gone through searching and crying for her those five years? How dare she fall asleep and leave him alone? 

Angry with herself for missing so much, she decided to take things into her own hands. Byleth looks back out the window to see Dimitri heading back in. The field behind him glowed orange as the sun rose from behind. 

Suddenly, a rush of emotions flooded her as Dimitri looked up from below to reach her gaze. He was hurting inside and she could feel it. Quickly gathering her things, she ran outside to him. 

"Dima!" She cried. 

He turned around and glared at her. 

"Are you rested?" 

"Leave me now," He said flatly. "You have no business with me."

Her eyes searched his body and noticed wounds on his arm. Nothing serious but deep enough to get infected. 

She reached forward, "Dimitri-" 

"Don't touch me!" 

"Are you okay?"

He smiled coldly and spoke with a deep tone saying, "This is a war professor. A few scratches from training is nothing compared to facing the battlefield. You of all people should know that well." He turned his back and walked away.

Stunned, Byleth slowly lowered her hand. "I'm glad you're okay." She murmured gazing at the grass, she turned towards the sunrise. Dimitri was not the man she once loved but she'll always keep him forever in her head, forever in heart.


End file.
